Through the Eyes of the Cursed
by Liquid Ice
Summary: When in doubt always trust your instincts, Harry Potter in this case trusted his instincts and after an accident occurs, he can now hear voices in his head. Seven voices to be exact. Belonging to seven senshi. Chapter Three UP!
1. Chapter One

Through the Eyes of the Cursed  By: Liquid Ice 

**Summary: **When in doubt always trust your instincts, Harry Potter in this case trusted his instincts and after an accident occurs, he can now hear voices in his head. Eight voices to be exact. Belonging to eight senshi.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and Sailor Moon belongs to their rightful owner, the only thing that belongs to me *sighs* is this story.

**Author's Notes: **

"Speech"

//Thoughts//

/~/Flashbacks/~/

~Inner conscience~

_*Telepathic conversations*_

****

~I am a witch in every way…

A warrior of the heart…

A queen by lineage...

A goddess in every aspect…

But I am also human;

I bleed and suffer like all human beings~ 

****

Prologue

_Dear Ms. Tsukino,_

            _As we have offered six years ago, we are still hoping that you accept our invitation to Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Under the circumstances of both muggle and our world, it is imperative that we must know of your decision by the end of the month. Due to the risen of Lord Voldemort, conflicts has occurred and we long await the help that you have promised. But do not be pressured, this is an option. If you wish to fight Lord Voldemort through means of other ways, then we accept your decision fully. Knowing that you have been granted the life of the immortal and have succeeded in your mission, we hope that you will accept this invitation._

_            We await by your owl._

_ Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Chapter One: Moonlight Vigilante

Full moon, the clock strikes twelve, Harry Potter started to sing softly under the light blanket on top of him. On his right hand he was holding a small flashlight pointing at the direction of his window, watching…and waiting.

"Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me…" he whispered quietly, excitement filling his blood.

It had became a ritual to him, waiting for owls and among other flying birds to come through his window carrying a variety of parcels for him. On his birthday; his fifteenth birthday to be more specific.

He had expected this of course, its not everyday he gets birthday presents. Especially when now it's not the time to celebrate. Unconsciously rubbing his scar on his forehead, he squinted his eyes when he thought he saw something glowing flying. 

Flying straight at him.

"What the…" He vehemently swore almost loudly but not before he covered his mouth and almost woke the Dursleys.

He supposed he shouldn't be surprise. After all, for the past four years his life has never been less than exciting.

First he finds out he's a wizard.

A famous wizard with a bloody talent at the famous wizarding sport Quidditch.

His first year in Hogwarts ended up being the most adventurous he had ever experience.

But followed that was his second year, which was as adventurous as the first.

And the third year, ironically finding out that the escaped mass murderer of Azkaban is actually his godfather.

And lastly his fourth year, chosen as a representative of Hogwarts to play in the Triwizard Tournament, and one of the first witnesses to see Voldemort to rise once again.

So what difference does it make if a golden phoenix suddenly appears in his bedroom on his fifteenth birthday?

"A whole lot," Harry muttered, as his bulging eyes never left the majestic phoenix while it entered his room and landed on the foot of his bed staring at him strangely.

Somewhere in his amazement, he heard Hedwig hooted ferociously. Seemingly angry to have such a presence disturbs her peace.

"Hello there…what do you have for me?" He quietly asks the phoenix. 

Harry suddenly jumped back.

The phoenix, who was sitting quietly one moment suddenly reared, unfolded its wings and hovered easily about in his bedroom. Harry watched in amazement as the phoenix suddenly opens a scroll that he was holding. But the scroll was empty. No writing or printed letters was visible.

Suddenly the phoenix burst into flames and Harry watches dumbfounded as golden letters began to appear rapidly. His eyes widened even more when he realizes what the scroll began to say:

_Welcome Harry Potter to the Moonlight Vigilante._

"What is the Moonlight Vigilante?" Harry frowned. He was not liking this at all.

His scar abruptly emitted a strange glow. Harry felt strangely serene, not noticing his scar glowing. The world before him…was intensely magnifying and somehow he could see…everything.

Listening for any movements from the Dursleys, he walked towards the phoenix.

It bowed to him.

_*Touch the phoenix*_

Harry jumps, startled. He looks around for the source of the voice.

_*You can't see me so don't bother, just touch the phoenix*_

Suspiciously, Harry took a step back, "And what if I don't?"

He could practically see the mysterious voice shrugging. *_Your lost…But I HEAVILY advice you to touch it…It can help you REALLY*_

"I dunno, I don't really trust voices that suddenly pops in my head. I think I had enough experience to realize that voices aren't really good people," Harry stated loudly.

The voice sounded amused, _*Of course, good for you! But hell if you don't touch it the world will end…Now DO you want that to happen*****_

"Are you threatening me?" Harry managed a growl.

*No, I'm stating it as a fact. Honestly trust your instincts…do you really think I'm bad? I mean if Voldemort wants you to send you something he's not likely to send you using a phoenix right? *

Harry took a deep breath, the voice, whoever it was, sounded suspiciously a lot like a girl was right. He didn't feel that she or he or it was bad. He was just unsure.

"Fine," Harry mumbles. Slowly he reached his hand towards the phoenix.

_*This might hurt a bit but…_

Pain ignited in his head and he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. His vision blurred and for some reason he could see flying brooms around his head.

_*Umm…ooops? *_

"Shit! That hurts! What the hell was that?!" Harry screams. He heard Uncle Vernon grunt.

_*Oh shit me…*_

*Oh damn! Pluto!* *OH shit! My damn fu&()&%%^! Oh shit!* *What?! What?!* *Pluto fucking sends us to a fucking boys head!* 

Harry felt anger boil inside of him. Boy?!

*WHAT?!* 

_*Shit! Venus what are we gonna do?*_

*Never mind what we are gonna do, when I get out of this I'm going to personally kill Setsuna! ARGHH! HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT KONEKO LIKE THIS?!*

*Nah…its okay…besides this is Harry Potter we are talking about…he is so cute! He looks like my old boyfriend…*

_*Makoto, how can you think of boys at this time?*_

_*I…*_

//Okay people inside my head SHUT UP! // Harry mentally screamed. Harry visibly shuddered as he felt eight of them winced. But took the time to gather his courage and demanded to know who they were.

//WHO the hell are you people? //

One of them – Harry felt – clears her throat.

*I, Harry Potter, is Mizuno Ami and I'm afraid that our time guardian Setsuna has made some erm…mistake… *

*Mistake?! It's a FUCKING CRISIS!*

*Rei, calm down. There's no point in going to hysterics when you can't do anything about it.*

*Okay GUYS! NOW IS THE TIME TO SHUT UP WHILE I EXPLAIN THINGS TO HARRY HERE!*

Harry flinches.

*Oww…geezes Ami didn't know you had it in you.*

*Ahem, as I was saying our friend Setsuna has made some grave mistake…I suppose I could start off with a millennium years ago…*

Harry wistfully looked at this other presents on his right. Hoping that he doesn't get any more surprises.

This was gonna be a long night.

******

*giggles* I feel so sorry for Harry…But it's so much fun torturing him and now he's stuck with eight senshi. MWAHAHA. I feel evil.

Wanna find out what happens next? **REVIEW**. **REVIEW** and I will definitely update


	2. Chapter Two

Through the Eyes of the Cursed 

_By: Liquid Ice_

**Summary: **When in doubt always trust your instincts, Harry Potter in this case trusted his instincts and after an accident occurs, he can now hear voices in his head. Eight voices to be exact. Belonging to eight senshi.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and Sailor Moon belongs to their rightful owner, the only thing that belongs to me *sighs* is this story.

**Author's Notes: **

"Speech"

//Thoughts//

/~/Flashbacks/~/

~Inner conscience~

_*Telepathic conversations*(lets hope the format works…anybody knows how to fix screwed formatting when downloaded to fanfic.net? Tell me)_

~I am a witch in every way…

A warrior of the heart…

A queen by lineage...

A goddess in every aspect…

But I am also human;

I bleed and suffer like all human beings~ 

Chapter Two: To Diagon Alley We Fly

            "BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOWWW!"

Harry jumped and sputtered, blinking steadily and a heart beat as fast as a hummingbird.

            "Wha…What?"

            He squinted his eyes, seeing his vision is as clear as mud. He promptly puts his glasses on quickly trying to get dress when he suddenly stopped. He frowned in concentration, slumping down on his bed.

            //What happened last night? //

            Eyes widening, memory dawning upon him, he looked around and searched for any abnormalities in his already abnormal life. Was it just a dream?

            He is a wizard…but is he a wizard with eight voices stuck in his head?

            "He – hello?" he timidly voiced. He groaned in frustration when a chirpy voice replied.

            _*Hello Harry! Wonderful to see you up and about! You know your uncle has been calling you for at least five minutes now. From what I've seen in your head, he doesn't like it when you don't reply. Man, he's disturbed isn't he? I'm surprise you haven't blown him up like you did Aunt Marge. I would've after all he's done to you. *_

He sighed, "Might as well start getting use to this…" he hesitated, "Minako is it?"

            _*Right on the mark, cowboy! Minako it is! *_

A voice grumbled bitterly, _*shut up Minako! I don't need to hear your annoying voice so early in the morning…ughh…that damn Vernon…Harry are you **positively** sure that you don't want me to kill him? *_

Harry scratched his head, he was really tempted to say yes, "Sorry 'Ruka but you bloody know as well as I do that I'll get in deep shit if I killed my only guardians."

            _*You've got that damn godfather, why don't you stay with him? * _Another voice grumbled, sleepily this time.

            He rolled his eyes, these girls were sure a handful, "Rei didn't I tell you that my 'damn' godfather is a convicted murderer and is due to be killed on sight if anybody sees him?"

            _*Yeah, but he isn't. Convicted I mean. He didn't kill all those people! Just tell the Minister and he'll believe you*_

"Easier said than done," he muttered, hastily placing his shirt over his head.

            "BOY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO CALL YOU BEFORE YOU ACTUALLY GET DOWN HERE! DO I HAVE TO COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU DOWN HERE?!"

            He – all of them jumped, startled.

            _*Screw Dumbledore and his beliefs about muggles, they aren't worth our fucking time, Harry just kill the damn man – scratch that, kill the whole family. We've got enough dirt on this planet, we don't need them screwing up this world as it already is! *_

He choked, eyes bulging. He felt his six other companions follow the same action surprise at Ami's mood and actions. Even after only one night with spending with them, Harry felt that they've been friends ever since.

            _*Geez Ami, what's with you? First you get temperamental and now you subdue to swearing and violence? You're not sick are you? * _Makoto teased.

            _*I'm not sick Makoto; I'm merely pissed off at Harry's uncle. He is a bastard! His wife and kid are pathetic forms of mortals. Why should Harry take this abuse? *_

"Where are Hotaru and Michiru?" Harry quietly asked (changing the subject to avoid violence in his head) as he closed the door behind him and slowly walked down the stairs, deaf to the angry threats of his uncle.

            _*Dunno, maybe their taking a stroll down your memory lane Harry* _Haruka replied.

            *_We're right here Haruka-papa, Harry. Michiru-mama and me were just analyzing what we need to know of Harry if we're going to be stuck in Harry-chan's head! *_ A small voice evenly replied.

            _*Find anything resourceful I've missed? * _Ami tentatively questioned.

            _*Yeah, but I'll tell you later about it. Right now we've got to bug Harry! * _Hotaru squealed. Harry cringed, banging his head along the way, turning to his left towards the kitchen.

            "Okay guys, shut up and let me concentrate what I'm doing before Uncle Vernon finds out I'm mentally deranged and sends me to an asylum," He whispered annoyingly.

            Hotaru, Rei, Minako and Makoto giggled. 

            _*You KNOW Harry, instead of telling us to shut up and be so moody about it. Be NICE and say 'guys be quiet so that I could concentrate what I'm doing before me'* _Haruka remarked.

            "Huh, how the hell did I get stuck with you seven frilly girls in the first place?" Harry grumbled, "How the hell did I GET STUCK WITH SEVEN GIRLS?"

            _*Ass. Be grateful I'm in this body instead of out because you'll be getting a lot of beating* _Haruka retorted.

Harry snorted, "As if I have enough. I've already had enough with YOU stuck in my head."

_            *Why I oughta…* _

Harry stiffened and suddenly looked up.

            Dudley was watching Harry with fear and at the same time curiosity.

            "What are you talking by yourself?" Dudley squeaked. His eyebrow rose, catching himself in time in avoidance of embarrassment.

            "Planning on how to fully turn you into a pig," Harry drawled, smiling smugly as he saw Dudley slowly took a step back, eyes widening in fear, "I learned _a lot _of new magic last year, I need a guinea pig to test it on…and I thought hey! Since you're size and weight is approximately equivalent to the size of a killer whale last year but now transitioned to merely but a very very large pig, why not test you? You make a good guinea pig!"

            _*Oooh that one will_ _totally make him pee*_

Harry looked down his cousin's pants. Surprisingly enough, his inner section of the pants gracefully began to darken, spreading out down the inner seams. Harry looked up and grinned. Dudley's eyes were bulging out.

            "MOMMY!!!" He wailed, running towards the kitchen where Aunt Petunia currently resides.

            _*Here comes your judgement day Harry, be prepared for the worst*_

"Since when was I ever ready?" He incoherently remarked, he sighed and started to count. The seven senshi began to snicker.

            Ten…

            Nine…

            Eight…

            Seven…

            Six…

            Five…

            Four…

            Three…

            Two...

            One…

            "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIPSQUEAK!" Uncle Vernon roared. Like an angry bull he appeared before him, his nostrils flaring, eyes bloodshot, skin as red as beet. He stomped his way towards Harry towering him. Harry felt himself shrink.

            "Uh oh…maybe that wasn't such a good idea…"

            _*Idiot*_

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO MY BOY YOU MORON GOOD FOR NOTHING ABNORMAL IDIOT?!! WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM??!!"

            Harry merely yawned, pretending to look bored, "I think you know, he did after all ran towards his mommy and wailed like a banshee."

            If looks could kill, Vernon turned pretty much into a basilik. His eyes bulged out of its socket looking at him with utmost hatred, his eyes boring into his hoping that Harry could disappear from sight.

            "You can't kill me by just looking at me you know," Harry bluntly stated, his insides bursting with laughter.

            _*Are you trying to get us killed?!*_

//Shut up! // Harry mentally screamed. Haruka snorted. *_Like that's gonna stop us*           _

"THEN MAYBE I SHOULD JUST GET MY SHOTGUN AND KILL YOU ON SPOT!" Vernon spat spit splattering all over Harry's face. Harry lifted a finger and wiped away the spit off his cheek, disgusted.

            "Charming," He commented.

            _*What's so charming about being spit at? * _ Minako questioned.

            _*Duh, he was being sarcastic Minako*_

"Look, like you could kill me anyways," Harry said, "SO why exactly have you wake me up so early in the morning to disturb my sleep? You know if my _godfather _found out that I'm always tired, he might start blaming people and go insane again and starts killing people."

            Vernon stuttered, "I..I…I….I someone is here to see you."

            "Oh, who is it?"

            "Me Harry," A voice said, amused.

            He turned around and almost fainted in surprise. It was Professor Lupin. He was about to open his mouth when, Professor Lupin lifted up a finger to his lips. He nodded understanding.

            "Mr…erm Vernon. I would like to talk to Harry please, alone if you don't mind," Professor stated, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

            The second he said those words, Uncle Vernon quickly ran off towards his family.

            "So, this has what become of my favourite student, a lying, mischievous, blackmailing wizard –" Harry grinned sheepishly, " That's just like his father."

            "Good to see you Harry," Lupin gently said.

            "Yeah you too," Harry said. Curiously he looked at him and so something distracting him.

            "So what's the news in our world? What are you doing here?" He blurted. He narrowed his eyes when he suddenly saw that Lupin was avoiding his eyes. Maybe he was hallucinating.

            "I, ahhh, Harry that's what I'm here for. I'm here to bring you back to Hogwarts umm early – but don't start asking any more questions. All of that will soon be answered once we get to Diagon Alley. But now let's gather all your things so that will be off before lunch."  
            "I…okay," Harry nodded, confused.

            _*Hmm…sounds like Voldemort has been having fun.*_

_            *Yeah, looks like it. But I wonder why they want you to be at Hogwarts early Harry. Something must be up*_

//I know, something is up.// Harry stated. He started packing and stuffing every belonging in his trunk. He tightly secured it and went over towards Hedwig and her cage. Lupin was watching Harry curiously.

            "Something the matter Harry?"

            He looked up startled, "Huh, oh…uh no. Nothing's the matter. Umm…I think I'm pretty much done here….sooo how are we going to get there?"

            Lupin scratches his head, "Err…well. From what I heard. I don't think it's safe that we use the floo powder in this house so I have a car waiting for us. It'll take about an hour or so to get to Diagon Alley to get your supplies and then head towards Hogwarts."

            "Oh."

            It was his turn to scratch his head, "Umm… Prof…I mean Lupin umm do you think you could… ummm… just buy my supplies by yourself and meet me at Hogwarts by nightfall? It's just that I've got to do something before I leave…it that okay. I'll have my wand and some money with me so I could hitch a ride…is that okay? It's really really REALLY important that I do this before I go…I promise to be careful and all that." He hastily finished. Lupin gave him a calculating look.

            "Why?"

            Harry shrugged, "I'm not in liberty to tell until this nightfall…but I promise I'll tell you!"

            Lupin narrowed his eyes but slowly nodded in agreement. He picked his trunk in one hand and carried Hedwig's cage in the other.

            "Be good okay Hedwig!"

            Hedwig nodded in reply, as if knowing his reason for staying behind.

            After standing there for moments, Harry blinked and shook his head. A smile curling with giddiness.

            _*Soooooo…what's up? What cocky little plan do you have up your sleeve?*_

// I just want to test out you guys' abilities// a smirked played on his lips. //I've learned a lot about you guys last night while you guys were strolling down my life//

            *_WHAT?!*_

********

HAHAHA! I had a laugh on this one as well. I hope I didn't do too bad. Please **REVIEW! REVIEW AND REVIEW!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, I'm glad to know that this is a laugh. But to warn you though, as the story progresses, it's going to get darker and somewhat cynical. Hehe. I know it's not much but next chapter will definitely be longer!**

**And if you want it out really fast REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter Three

Through the Eyes of the Cursed

By: Liquid Ice

Chapter Three: Introduction…

            A gust of wind ignited out of nowhere causing his unruly messy hair to become… well, more unruly. The lightning scar on his forehead eerily crackled. Green electrical sparks surrounded the only boy standing in the middle of a desert. Somewhere in the Middle East. At least that's where he thought he was. For all he knows, he's probably in North America or something.

            _*So do you actually know what you are doing?!* Ami curiously asked. The other scouts expectantly waited in silence._

             Harry shrugged, "No a single clue. I though that maybe – I wing it. Like what I always do ever year. Leap before I look."

            Rei cursed softly, _*Great! Wonderful! Here I thought that maybe you **do** know what you're doing! You don't even know where we are! How are we supposed to get back?*_

            "Relax," Harry said, "I do know how to do this, I just need…to learn…err…how to start. And besides, I do know where we are…We are somewhere in the Middle East."

            _*That is **some help* Rei sarcastically said.**_

            _*Maybe, since you already have some magic of your own, just tap into our powers or something* Makoto suggested thoughtfully._

            "How do I do that?" Harry questioned.

            _*No clue!*_

            Harry rolled his eyes, "Some help you are Mako," he muttered, then noticing something, he remarked, "Awfully quiet there Haruka."

            _*Shut it kid, you are pissing me off even more. Let's just get this over with. Whatever 'this' is*_

            Harry snickered and retorted a quick comment.

            "I'm shaking my arse off Haruka."

            _*Grrr…*_

            Harry laughed silently at the seething Haruka managing to image Haruka, her eyes twitching slightly, fingers clenched and thinking of morbid images that she might want to happen to Harry.

            His laughter died suddenly when an idea hit him. It wasn't really an idea but heck; he might as well start somewhere. He sat down with his feet crossed together and closed his eyes in concentration counting his breathing rate all the while.

            He didn't even have to count to three when all of a sudden, something…something akin to infinite power burst. Like a dam. It suddenly exploded overwhelming him making Harry tightly grit his fists together, trying to gain control. He opened his eyes and squinted, but to no avail did he see an image of a desert, what he saw was brightly coloured lights in swirling motions. Bright lights shot out from here to there like shooting stars.

            Hotaru and Haruka both swore.

            The coloured lights began to take form of a series of rainbow spheres. His body began to flame with an intense aura, Harry's eyes and scar brightly emitted an emerald green sparks. Much like when he teleported his way here from Privet Drive.

            Tension in his muscles declined slightly when his vision started to make sense; the image of a desert where he is supposed to be. But the rainbow spheres never left. It lingered in his perspective, as his aura began to intensify to its limit.

            Harry gasped.

            The spheres suddenly to take shape of human bodies: the senshi's bodies.

            "This is interesting," Hotaru wryly stated, hand on one hip.

            "Harry I didn't know you've got this much power," Ami said. Harry shook his head, his face contorting in a mixed of confusion and pain.

            "I don't even know what I did," Harry gasped as he dropped to his knees," I don't even know I have a lot of power…so…what did I do?"

            "You materialized us into something physical, well, sort of," Ami concluded, "because each of these spheres are derived from out own respective planets, the spheres are a reflection of what we look like, I guess."

            Minako stared at Ami, "Ami am I going crazy or is it just me? I actually understand you."

            "Minako that did not make sense," Makoto said. The others murmured in agreement.

            "I'm confused," Michiru spoke up, "How are these spheres reflecting us when shouldn't it be us reflecting the spheres?"

            "I think, I think it's because that since we are the guardians of the universe, these spheres are kinda like our souls," Ami answered.

            "That did not make sensed," Minako sighed, massaging her temple, "All this talk about why and how we got out of Harry's mind is giving me a headache."

            Harry nodded, a grim feature appeared on his face his hand around his stomach, "For once I agree with you Minako, but you guys still haven't answered my question: what did I do? It still does not make sense."

            They all shrugged, unable to answer any of the questions that arose. Harry was amazed and awed by the fact that here there were, the sailor scouts, in ghost form or whatever form they were before him. The scouts were definitely something as Harry imprinted their features in his mind. His new family.

            Haruka and Michiru with the colours of navy blue and aqua green were sitting down. Apparently bored but at the same time curiosity in their mind as they look around the place, interested.

            Ami was standing, her fingers furiously tapping on her mini computer if Harry recalled correctly.

            Minako and Makoto stood as well, watching.

            Rei and Hotaru were in a deep conversation.

            Harry's eyes travelled back to Haruka and smirked.

            "Hey Haruka, I think I can practice using you guys' powers and I thought it maybe a good idea to train with you since – if I recalled you promised solemnly that you were going to strangle me."

            She delicately raised an eyebrow, a devilish grin on her face.

            "Sure, I'll strangle – uh – I mean train you," she nonchalantly replied. She jumped up and casually walked over to Harry.

            "Don't hurt him to badly, love," Michiru smiled gently. Knowing fully well what is about to take place.

            "Oh don't worry, he'll still be able to live by the time this end," Haruka promised, "barely…"

            Harry placed his hands up winking, "Don't forget, we can't do hand to hand or fighting combats, you can't hurt me! I could see through you!"

            As if to prove his point, he stuck his hands through Haruka's body, causing Haruka to twitch slightly.

            "See," Harry pointed out innocently.

            Haruka smiled, "Sure," a golden energy ball appeared on her hands, "but what about my energy attacks? Think you could see through them?"

            Harry shook his head, innocently smiling, started to back off.

            ~Uranus World Shaking!!~

            Harry began to run, adrenaline rushing in his system which was similarly like the feeling he has when playing Quidditch. 'This is good training for Quidditch,' he thoughtfully said.

            He noticed when he turned around and looked that Haruka's world shaking was gaining speed and increasing in size. Harry started to count.

            "1…2…3…" Harry whispered, "4!" He took a sharp left and rolled over. Haruka's attack disappeared from sight.

            He jumped up and yelled at Haruka, "Hey 'Ruka! Look what I can do!"

            He clapped his hands and slowly extended it outwards. The senshi gasped.

            Between his hands was a narrowed swirling element of fire. It roared in energy as the element swallowed Harry, completely cloaking him in flames.

            "Hey! How come he could use fire?!" Rei demanded.

            His hands continued to extend until he couldn't stretch his arms. He raised the swirling flames above him.

            He let his hands dropped and the minute he dropped his hands, the swirling flames vanished and gleaming sword materialized before them.

            "Oooohhh!" Hotaru squealed in delight, her eyes twinkling in amusement "colour me impress because that is cool!"

            Harry blinked.

            He blinked again, unable to accept the fact that he actually managed to do what he did when he had no clue what he did.

            "Wow," Harry breathed finally, "How did I do this?" He took the floating sword and suddenly yelled in pain.

            His scar abruptly erupted in a burst of green light. Pain engulfed him. Black vision took him.

            The last thing Harry remembered were the screams of the scouts screaming his name.

*~*~*~*~

            If there was an award for being the most patient human in the world, Albus Dumbledore would surely win it. Even if it was the end of the world (which is surely probably is) it would not faze Dumbledore one bit. Maybe frown here and there, mood swings from time to time, but that's about it. He wasn't about to get a hernia because it's the end of the world, he was going to approach it step by step.

            Unfortunately, for the past couple of months, he became an incredible worry wart. Today especially, Albus Dumbledore was pacing so much; he probably could wear down the floor of a muggle airport. Except he couldn't since he was levitating above the floor a couple of centimetres.

            But he didn't care. Dumbledore continued to pace as muggles goggled at him disturbingly noting his strange attire and awfully long silver hair wondering what the world had become of.

            Strange or not, he had other important priorities to worry about. Like the fact that Usagi Tsukino was incredibly late.

            Dumbledore knew he was being paranoid. Correction, way too paranoid. Once again, he didn't care. He always makes exceptions.

            One being Harry Potter.

            The other is obviously, Usagi Tsukino.

            He sent a letter to his princess, hoping that she could convince Usagi to finally accept Hogwarts. A huge relief overwhelmed him when Usagi finally accepted – attending at Hogwarts. At least there he'll be able to keep his eyes on her, knowing she'll probably be more in danger than she already is.

            And of course he still has to keep an eye on Harry Potter. Two eyes.

            "Headmaster, keep that up, you'll wear down the floor," A voice dryly remarked.

            Dumbledore whipped around, his heavy heart leaving his body. He sighed wearily but his eyes twinkled in amusement.

            "How do you know that I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts?" he musingly asked, "for all you know I could be some old coot waiting for her granddaughter or just a plain weird man."

            Usagi smiled, her eyes crinkled in delight, "Well, first of all, you've confirmed my suspicious that you are the Albus Dumbledore. No one in this airport knows what Hogwarts is. Second, you stand out in this airport like a sore thumb, levitating and thirdly, you **are** an old coot waiting for your granddaughter," Usagi finished.

            He chuckled," Well, it seems that wit runs in the family. Why don't we start our introductions, shall we?" 

            Usagi grinned and nodded playfully. Dumbledore bowed, "Japanese tradition, I believe."

            Usagi nodded and bowed as well.

            "Miss Tsukino it is finally very nice to meet you. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

            "It is very nice to meet you too, grandpa."

TBC

*tearfully smiles* I absolutely adore this chapter! Yes, a cliché but I don't give a damn! The grandfather and granddaughter finally meet!

Harry can use Rei's magic?! Interesting…seems like Rei is going to have to teach him a lot of tricks! But the sword is awfully cool. Toon in to find out what is so important about the sword and the description of it. 

Spoilers for next chapter: Albus Dumbledore finds that Usagi is a reincarnated princess. I thought he knew? *shrugged* oh well. Harry has amnesia about his fourth year, especially the Triwizard Tournament. Must be that painful huh?

Pardon my grammatical errors and horrible sentence structures. I suck at editing and writing. _


End file.
